


The Unknown Son

by Aisranhou



Series: Prince Without Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, グラップラー刃牙 | Baki the Grappler
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Past Lives, Powerful Harry, Sickly Harry, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisranhou/pseuds/Aisranhou
Summary: Its when he dies the 7th time, he admits to himself that he's tired. Waking up in his 8th life in the hospital, Harry done. He will strive for a normal life! Following the plot...ish.





	The Unknown Son

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how far I can get away with this...

The first life was ordinary…

Well, as ordinary as a 22-year-old wizard life can be.

Harry Potter was a skinny-short man with raven hair that was as wild as the jungle, untamable and unruly, and every now and then vaguely resembled a bird's nest. His face had an unhealthy pale look to it and eyes of emerald green. He wore glasses as he walked to the book store, nose stuck in a book. 

It was 2003 and on his way to the book store, he was killed by Death Eaters.

The second life was...

Martin Reinhardt was a skinny boy with that was as wild as the jungle, untamable and unruly. He was wearing a long white nightgown. He had been locked in his parent's basement, unable to go to school and unable to interact with other people outside his parents. 

It was unknown what year it was, and Martin was 19 years old when he died of starvation.

Third life...

Rolf Spitzer was a skinny boy with Ginger, shaggy hair that is pulled back to reveal a full, time-worn face. Glistening green eyes, set graciously within their sockets.

He had a couple of freckles on his pale face. He wore a scraggy fleece over his shirt. It's too small, dirty and it smells, but at least it helps him stay relatively dry, even if only for a little.

His pants are a mess as well. There's a big tear on the left side which runs from the top to almost the bottom. But at least he has shoes to protect his feet. Although they're stained, a little too small and there are holes in the right side of the right shoe.

He wears a small scarf around his neck and has it wrapped around his face to just below the nose. It's torn and worn, but otherwise in decent shape. His head is covered by a bandana, surprisingly there are no holes or stains or any other major flaws besides its age.

It was 1999 and Rolf was 15 years old when he was stabbed to death and died in a back alley.

The rest was…was just the same as the last one and the one before it.

The only thing that remained the same was that every time, he had similar aspects to his original body. Raven hair, sometimes red. Skinny body and green eyes. That whatever being out must have been looking out for him, otherwise, his genetic would've caused problems.

Harry found it tiring.

His lives were simultaneously tiring and abusive. Sometimes he was born in different timelines, in different dimensions, in different parallel universes. But no matter what, when it came down to it, all his existences were the same, over and over, born again, dead again.

Eventually, it drove him to suicide.

The 39th life was… new...yeah lets go with that.

Instead of waking up as a baby, he woke up in the hospital as an 11-year-old child.


End file.
